


Sweet as Cinnamon

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some people prefer the thrill of when things are kept just out of reach





	Sweet as Cinnamon

She draws it out, makes him as desperate as possible. It’s not often Elena treats him this way, but he enjoys it, enjoys the pain, enjoys taking the hard way to the treasure.

“Elena, please,” he pants and twists beneath her, struggling to get closer, “ _ please.”  _ She grinds just so briefly against him as his hands stay pinned obediently above his head, knuckles white from clutching the sheet.  _ He likes this _ , so she stops pitying him and ceases contact.

“No, no no no,” he whines and writhes and Elena hides a smirk in his shoulder, half assuming he’d give into the impulse and grab her hips in a bruising grip. 

But he doesn’t so her hand moves down between them, rewarding him with slow tight movements. “ _ Yes yes yes yes _ ,” he hisses and arches under her. The erratic snap of his hips give him away and Elena takes her hands away before he can finish. 

“ _ Elena,”  _ she likes the frustration in his voice so she touches him again just to stop soon after. 

“What,” she challenges in his ear and swears his eyes glass over, “you okay?”

His jaw clenches, “you’re unbearable,” he says between closed teeth.

“You’re a glutton for punishment,” she softens then, leaning down for a kiss because she loves him.

He breaks with a deep breath, “Please, just… Jesus,” he groans, “stop stopping.” 

“In a minute,” she says.    
  



End file.
